


Adventures in Motherhood

by Carbon_Inscriptions



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, pink is a military mom, rated t for swearing (because pink can't stop her mouth running away with her)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Inscriptions/pseuds/Carbon_Inscriptions
Summary: If there were gods in the universe more powerful than the diamonds, then they ought to have prevented Pink Diamond from becoming a mother.At least, that’s what her wife Blue Diamond seems to think.(A series of non-linear vignettes about Blue, Pink, and their kids)(Update as of Stranded! I'm going to continue this, but please bear in mind that my Pink has no relation to canon Pink and is very much an adult ^.^)





	1. Welcome to the Family

At first glance, the family of Blue and Pink Diamonds seems to be an idyllic one. Two mothers in a happy loving relationship while co-ruling an entire empire and their two young daughters, Royal Purple and Dusky Pink Diamonds respectively, living pleasantly with the other diamonds of the empire.

Take another look, however, and one might see a very different story.

Perhaps it’s the fact that Blue is constantly yelling at either of her daughters or her wife for doing something idiotic. 

Or maybe it’s the fact that both diamond gemlings would be considered defective be the general gem populous, Royal being completely mute and Dusky being the gemling equivalent of overcooked. The poor dears keep having to compensate for that.

If one were to ask Blue however, she’d say it’s because her dearest darlingest wife just so happens to be the queen of the military and has far too many quartz-ish habits and a penchant for swearing. And of course, Pink just happens to not rein these habits in in front of their children.

As such, it’s really up to Blue to keep this family from doing anything incredibly idiotic and ruining everything. At least at the end of the day, everyone loves each other.


	2. Introducing... Dusky!

Holding her young child was an experience that quite frankly terrified the powerful Pink Diamond. Little Dusky Pink had hatched a year late, and by the stars she was so tiny! Everything about her was smaller than her twin sister Royal Purple, and Pink couldn’t help but worry she’d crush the tiny thing.

Her hands curled beneath the tiny gemling, trying to keep her in a protective cradle. Dusky may only be a few days old, but she was already a curious little thing, climbing all over her sire’s hands in an attempt to find something interesting. Pink couldn’t help but worry about her daughter falling and hitting the ground.

With a start, Pink realized she was standing and if she was sitting, Dusky wouldn’t fall terribly far and thus not hurt herself. Yeah, that was a good idea. So Pink sat herself down on the floor, slowly so as not to jostle Dusky anymore than she had to.

Dusky squeaked and grabbed onto Pink’s thumb, staring up at Pink with wide and adoring eyes. Oh stars, her grip was strong for someone so small.

“Hey kid,” Pink said, holding her daughter up by her face. “You’re already so strong for such a little thing, aren’t you?”

Dusky bleped and stuck out her tongue, accidentally tasting a bit of her massive puff of pink hair in the process. She jumped slightly, trying to get her hair out of her mouth, and Pink laughed, a hearty laugh. 

The offending hair was swiftly brushed out of the gemling’s mouth, and the squirrely little Dusky seemed to settle down a bit, happily gumming on Pink’s fingers.

“You and I are going to be one hell of a team,” Pink said, a grin on her face. “I’m gonna teach you how to annoy the crap outta your mom, you interested?”

Dusky didn’t seem to answer, but she stared up at her mother with wide pink eyes as she chewed on Pink’s thumb. She squeaked like a little chipmunk, and Pink couldn’t help but feel her heart melt at the sight of such a tiny little thing.

“You’re soooo cuuuttteeeeee!” she gushed, beaming down at her daughter. “Who’s the cutest little gemling? You are! You are!”

From behind her, a voice said, “So, Pink, it seems you’re getting along well with our youngest child.”

Pink turned to see her beautiful wife Blue carrying their oldest daughter Royal Purple, who was snoozing peacefully in her carrier’s arms, long straight hair spilling out over the sides.

“Blue, Dusky’s so fucking adorable! This much cute has to be illegal!” Pink said as Blue sat down next to her and leaned on her shoulder. Blue stifled a rather large yawn and shook her head.  
“Watch your language in front of the gemlings, Pink,” she said, kissing Pink’s cheek. “I don’t want Dusky to have a soldier’s vocabulary when she grows up. But yes, our children are incredibly cute. You are very right, my dear.”

“Yes, Blue, I’ll do my best,” Pink said, smiling from the kiss. Blue was such a good wife, and in Pink’s opinion, an even better mother.

Dusky squeaked again and crawled across Pink’s hand towards Blue, a clear indication that she most definitely wanted to be with Blue right now. Pink pouted as Blue carefully moved Dusky into her own hands, and Blue couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t worry dear, you’ll get her back eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Pink. Never change.


End file.
